Locked in the Past
by Riomi-senpai
Summary: Kuroko Tetsuki left the team that deeply hurt her and loses her voice but she comes back fully determined to bring them and her lover back. Pairs being decided.
1. Chapter 1

A teal haired girl was broken and torn. Her face emotionless but her eyes full of sorrow. Kuroko Tetsuki, a petite girl, left Japan and stepped on the lands of America. She could not continue anymore and ran away from her troubles and her team she deeply cared for.

It had happened slowly and painfully. They all had changed. It had happened 5 months ago when the slow changes were happening.

_Nice pass Tetsu! _Changed into _I don't remember how to receive your passes anymore…_

The tears were forming

_Kurokocchi! Pass me the ball too… Ne? _Transformed into _I don't need you to be my instructor anymore. I've already surpassed you._

The tears streaming down her cheek

_Kuro-chin I got a vanilla candy _To _Basketball is boring to play with weaklings like you._

Small hiccups were heard in the room

_This is your lucky item for the day _morphed into _Kuroko you're bothersome. For us everything is winning, we don't need your friendship. To be the strongest have to do it alone by ourselves._

She covered her ears to stop the voices roaming in her head. She lowly whispered, "Stop. No more." She whimpered and cried. She yelled and begged for it to stop. Her arms limply fell to her sides as she stood up and slowly walked to the balcony of the apartment. She picked herself up and stood on the rail. Her eyes blank as a white sheet of paper. She looked up to the sky that reflected her sky blue eyes. She narrowed her eyes and smiled as she closed them. She slowly left herself float the gravity.

* * *

A young boy with black hair strolled around the hospital hallways. He was greeting all the nurses and doctors with a smile on his face. This was no other than Himuro Tatsuya. He was holding a bouquet of orange roses for his lovely cousin. He lightly knocked on the door three times.

"Come in," responded the man's voice behind the door. Himuro didn't mind the monotone voice because he could feel a hint of curiosity. He opened the door and smiled saying, "Tetsuki ~! How are you feeling today?"

Kuroko smiled back at him. She was getting discharged soon and she was done with her rehab. Her parents and brother who were sitting beside her bed stood up with happy smiles on their faces.

"Tatsuya-kun! It's nice to see you again."

"It indeed is Uncle!"

They gave each other amiable greetings. Himuro glanced at Tetsuki who was smiling at the interaction but there was emptiness in her eyes. Himuro inwardly frown and remembered the incident that happened 3 months ago.

* * *

_**FlashBack**_

_**Himuro was walking back to his apartment after he played a basketball match with his friend, Kagami Taiga. He suddenly felt a drop of water drop on his face.**_

"_**It's going to rain?" He looked up only to see a girl in the fourth floor standing on the rails. He was shocked at first and saw the girl drop from the rails. He instinctively opened his arms and there was a loud thump!**_

_**He was on the ground with the girl in his arms. The girl was unconscious and he panicked. He quickly took her pulse and sighed in relief and took his cell-phone out and called the ambulance.**_

_**End of Flashback**_

* * *

Tetsuki was in a coma for 3 weeks after that and woke up and Tatsuya was beside her when she woke up. The only thing that Tetsuki had lost was her voice. After another week they slowly got to know each other. Another week passed and she opened her wounded heart and shared her troubles with Tatsuya (she has a notebook beside her all the time). What troubled Tatsuya the most was that he couldn't break the emptiness in Tetsuki's eyes.

Tetsuki became friends with Alex and Kagami. Then they learned that she loves to play basketball and they also learned her past.

When Tetsuki was finally discharged she started to play basketball with Alex, Kagami and Himuro. We all enjoyed ourselves and after a while she started to show hints of true happiness. Alex helped her to create new techniques and tricks to improve her "misdirection." It was one day when they considered bringing the topic.

"Tetsuki-chan~ don't you think you have to returned to Japan for highschool?" Alex started the conversation.

"Yeah Kuroko, you're still in middle school it be a good idea to complete high school in Japan."

"…" Tetsuki remained quiet. Her eyes showed emptiness again. Himuro hated to see her be in that state but he can't have her running away from her past.

"Tetsuki, if you return to Japan, I'll go with you," Himuro suggested with a bright smile.

She widened her eyes in surprise.

"I mean it! We are going to be together!"

"I'll join too!" Kagami added leaving Alex sulking because she couldn't go to Japan, yet.

Tetsuki debated with herself still feeling conflicted but otherwise decided to go back. She knew that she couldn't always run away. She only nodded and slightly smiled. She took out her notebook and wrote, "Thank you very much."

They all grinned ear to ear. No matter what Tatsuya was going to be beside Tetsuki and help her overcome her sorrow.

Her parents were especially happy that their daughter was finally going to work on her sorrow but worried it might get worse and lose her for good. Himuro assured them that he would look after her. They packed up and were ready to leave next week. They liked it when they were ready beforehand. That's how Kuroko and Himuro family works!

Tetsuki checked one last time to make sure she had all her stuff. She looked at her table which stood a picture frame. There was happiness and warmth in it. She slowly laid the picture frame down. _They aren't here anymore… He isn't here anymore…_ She thought and it was true. They weren't the same but heartless people. She turned away from the picture frame and left but her empty eyes turned into full of determination. _I'll force them back. Winning like that isn't happiness! _She was stronger now and she would find the team who would share the happiness of winning as a team. She promised herself that she would never bring that picture frame up until they were back to what they used to be. Even if she has to force them, she will bring them back no matter what.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Shirou-kun:**_Hello minna-san -bows-. This is the first fanfiction I've written. I know the last chapter was rather confusing and I made corrections here and there. In this chapter is will tell you why Tetsuki and Tatsuya didn't recognize each other when they met. Please enjoy this update.

* * *

They were in Japan at last. They stopped by Maji Burger for lunch before they reached Kuroko's house. Tetsuki happily drank her milkshake on their way home. Tetsuki was glad that nobody had broken in her house(mansion) while she was gone. She started cleaning the dust here and there while Himuro and Kagami were unpacking their stuff in their given room. When she had finished cleaning and unpacking she threw herself on the sofa in the living room. Kagami smiled while he went to the kitchen to prepare dinner and Himuro sat down beside Tetsuki and stroke her hair with his long slender fingers. Kuroko grinned happily and lifted her head to lay it back down on Himuro's lap.

"Kuroko, don't fall asleep! We are having dinner soon," Kagami stated.

She only nodded half heartedly as a response until she felt a sudden pain on her forehead. She quickly sat up and looked at Himuro who had flicked at her forehead. She forms a small pout on her lips while rubbing her forehead. Himuro could only chuckle at the sight of her cousin pouting which was completely adorable.

"You can't sleep just yet. Oh! Tetsuki, you have to go to your school tomorrow right? We have to pick up your applications," he reminded her.

Tetsuki reluctantly nodded. She really didn't want to go because she would be facing them. How would she react when she saw one of them or all of them? She wasn't ready yet. Himuro sensed her insecurities and hugged her while giving a light peck on her forehead.

"Don't worry, little duck. I'll go with you," he assured her. Tetsuki pouted at the nickname her beloved cousin gave her but she secretly liked it because it felt special. She shortly smiled and nodded as her response and hugged him back. She knew she was being spoiled by Himuro but she didn't care. She remembered the moment she woke up from her coma-state, Himuro was right beside her and he immediately started spoiling her. They had few chats over the phone but they had never met because he lived overseas while she didn't leave Japan because she feared the airplane might explode any moment. Himuro never thought that his little baby cousin would be this adorable and beautiful. Her hair passed her shoulder and her bangs long enough to be tucked behind her ear while her pale face would show off her rosy lips. After they ate dinner, they went to their room and slept wondering what would bring tomorrow.

Tetsuki reluctantly woke up and looked at the clock. It was 11:30 a.m. She panicked and ran to her closet and pulled out her sleeveless light blue one-piece dress out and a blue ribbon that would go around her waist. She slammed the closet shut and ran to her bathroom and changed. She looked at herself in the mirror so see a terrible disorganized hair but she found it very "fancy" so she shrugged it off and grabbed her brown leather pouch before leaving her room. She hurried down stairs. Himuro was ready and had already eaten while Kagami set down the food for Tetsuki on the table.

* * *

"Good morning, little duck," Himuro greeted happily as he gave her a peck on her cheek.

"Morning Kuroko," Kagami said and ruffled her bed hair making it worse. Tetsuki brought out a small note-pad out of her and looked for a page. When she finally found it she showed it to the two men in front of her.

"Good morning," it was written. She smiled and gave both Kagami and Himuro a tight hug. They fondly smiled at her and hugged her back.

She takes a sit and starts eating while Himuro moves behind her and tames her crazy bed hair. By the time she was done with her food Himuro had tamed and braided her hair on the side. She was pleased with the work and smiled at him. Himuro takes her hand and pulls her out of the house. "We'll be leaving!" Himuro announced their departure.

"Be safe!" Kagami answered.

Tetsuki was feeling very conflicted. She didn't feel ready but with Himuro by her side, she hoped she could go through it. Himuro noticed her discomfort and how troubled she was but he kept on pulling her with a big smile on his face. They arrived in front of the school and they were heading to the principal's office. Tetsuki noticed girls screaming when they reached the 3rd floor. Her stomach started to feel sick, feeling something bad would happen. She started walking faster to avoid what was coming but the screaming was getting near.

"Tetsuki! She heard her name. She turned around to see Himuro reaching for her but suddenly felt a heavy weight crash onto her while she got her head slammed onto the wall. She felt dizzy and slumped down the cold floor trying to regain focus.

"I'm sorry I'm sorry! Are yo-… KUROKO-CCHI?!"

Himuro hurried down beside Tetsuki and helped her stand. She unconsciously gave a cold glare at Kise. Kise flinched and noticed how empty her cold eyes were.

"It seems that it will leave a bruise," Himuro said worriedly and he brushed Tetsuki's long bangs and tucked them behind her ear. He inspected the red spot on her forehead a little longer before he leaned in and kissed it as if it would go away instantly. Kise was stunned at how Tetsuki allowed this raven haired guy be so affectionate. The girls (Kise's fans and who pushed Kise with an incredible force towards Tetsuki was invisible at the time) who were watching squeeled at Himuro's action.

"Is he a model?"

"I think he is!"

"He is so hot!"

"Let's take a picture!"

"But he looks taken…"

"Yeah… She is so lucky to have him as a boyfriend!"

_Boyfriend? _Kise thought. Himuro glanced at Kise and smirked at him before guiding Tetsuki away. Kise suddenly felt annoyed at the smirk. Was he looking down on him? Was he making fun of him?

* * *

As they were walking to the Principal's office, Tetsuki tugged on Himuro's shirt.

"What's wrong? Does your forehead hurt a lot? I can give you another kiss."

She shook her head and took her cellphone out and typed. _"__**Are you okay?"**_

"Of course I'm okay! You should worry more about yourself!"

Tetsuki looked closely and later typed, _**"Your eyes aren't smiling you know."**_

"As expected from my little duck." Tetsuki smiled and then pulled Himuro to enter the office.

* * *

Kise ran into the basketball gym.

"Minna!"

A green haired had scored and turned around to push his glasses up. Midorima Shintarou.

"What is it, Kise?"

A bluenette stopped drinking from his bottle of water and glared. Aomine Daiki.

"You're so noisy! Can't you shut up for once, Kise?!"

"So mean!"

A tall man with purple hair was sitting on the bench quietly eating his snacks. Murasakibara Atsushi.

"Ryouta, keep your voice down." A dangerous cold voice rose silencing everyone. Akashi Seijuuro.

"But Akashicchi! I saw her! Kurokocchi!"

Everyone's ears perked up. Akashi's widened his eyes and quickly narrowed it. "Where is she?"

"She went to the principal's office, I think."

Akashi immediately made his way to the office. He wouldn't let her go a second time.

"Tetsuki…"

Akashi slammed opened the door and saw the principal look up from his papers.

"What's wrong, Seijuuro-kun?"

"Uncle, where is Tetsuki?"

The principal silently looked at Akashi and finally stood up. He walked near the window and looked out. He spoke without looking back at Akashi, "she is about to leave the school ground." Akashi ran to the window where the principal was standing. He saw Tetsuki slightly smiling at a raven haired guy though her eyes showed a glint of emptiness but Akashi still felt jealous and anger rise in him. He slammed his fist onto the window and as a result it shattered.

"TETSUKI!" he roared.

Tetsuki flinched and turned her head to the owner of the voice. She saw the red-head frowning and his hand was clenching on the broken window as blood was streaming out. The principal stood beside him unsurprised as if he had predicted this to happen. Her eyes became cold and completely empty and they pierced straight into Akashi's burning eyes. Suddenly the raven haired guy turned her around and pulled her into a tight hug. Akashi could feel his anger overflow. How dare he touch her! How dare he touch someone who belongs especially to him! Who is he? He thought. Later the guy pulled her away.

"You should get that hand of yours checked in the hospital," the principal recommended before sitting on his sit and looked at his papers. "Pay for the broken window too."

* * *

Tetsuki's heart was pounding hard. She didn't expect to meet him so soon. She heart was squeezing tightly and she felt it sink into a deep darkness. All she could think about was, "He really isn't Akashi-kun… Or maybe he is?" She doubted herself. She deeply missed the ruby eyes.

"Would you like a vanilla milkshake? I'm sure it has been a while that haven't had one!" Himuro said to lightened the mood. Tetsuki brought out her cell phone.

"_**Hai, thanks Muro-kun,"**_ she smiled, _**"But you should stop spoiling me, we already bought one yesterday."**_

"I can't help it! You're too cute, little duck. Just let me spoil you to my heart's content," Himuro said with a genuine smile as he looked at Tetsuki lovingly.

Tetsuki pouted but hugged her cousin.

After they got their drinks, they went home only to be scolded by Kagami about how Tetsuki was not allowed to drink her favorite drink before dinner.

* * *

Akashi was in the gym staring at the space. He couldn't take off the image of the raven. Kise sighed as he remembered how the raven had kissed Tetsuki's forehead. Aomine was silent while bouncing the ball. Midorima fixed the bandage around his fingers. Murasakibara kept eating without caring the tension around the room.

"Ryouta."

"Yes, Akashicchi?"

"You saw that guy right?"

"The raven? Yes I did-ssu."

"Oh, you mean that tall guy with a mole under his right eye and was beside Kuroko?" Midorima intervine.

"He introduced himself as Himuro Tatsuya-nodayo not that I care."

"How did you get to know him-ssu?" Kise asked with curiosity.

"I went to look for Akashi-nanodayo and I saw them coming out of the school. Kuroko looked at me, no most likely glared at me as I called for her but that's all she did and Himuro stepped in and introduced himself."

"Himuro Tatsuya did?"

"Yes. Kuroko refused to speak to me and he said that they were on their way to enjoy their date so I shouldn't bother her-nanodayo," he added as he pushed his glasses up.

"Ah? Date? Tetsu wouldn't date," snapped Aomine.

"That's right… Maybe Mido-chin heard wrong," finally spoke Murasakibara as he accused.

"I heard right-nanodayo! Don't compare me with you deaf fools!" Midorima snapped back.

"What did you say, Megane!?"

"I'm not a fool… I'll crush you, Mido-chin."

"Silence."

Everyone zipped their mouth. They turned their heads and waited for Akashi to continue.

"I've heard from uncle that Tetsuki applied for Seirin."

"What?! Kuroko-cchi already decided-ssu?!"

"Why would she go to a no name school-nanodayo? I don't really know what she is thinking, not that I care."

"Kuro-chin should come with me~ We can share snacks like before~."

"No way Tetsu is going with you, stupid."

"I'm not stupid. Mine-chin is just retarded."

"Ah? What did you say?"

"Kuroko-cchi would come with me! That's for sure!"

"Shut up Kise! You're annoying as hell!"

After watching their interaction Akashi slowly interrupted and said, "I don't think she will follow any of us but that's not what we should be concerning about. We should be wondering why she left us and decided to go to a school that had merely started two years ago."

"Hmm… I wonder if Kuro-chin will attend the graduation ceremony this week…"

There was another long intense silence. Everybody secretly hoped the petite girl would come. Akashi suddenly remembered what Midorima had told him before and asked, "Shintarou, you said that she refused to talk?"

"Yes, is there something wrong-nanodayo?"

Akashi thought it was weird before no matter how much she disliked a person she would still be polite and greet him or her… Has she changed over the time she disappeared or there was something Akashi personally didn't know. Whatever it was, Akashi was going to discover it.

* * *

_**Shirou-kun:**_ Rio-nee-san and I won't be able to update next week because of exams. We would like you review on both of our stories. The more reviews we get the more motivated we are. -bows- Thanks for reading again. I hope you enjoyed this update. Please review, favorite and follow. Thanks. -bows-


	3. Chapter 3: Takao Nari

Shirou-kun: Hello Minna-san. Rio-nee won't be able to update for the other two weeks because of school. I'd like to tell some simple things about this update.

"Talking"

"_**Texting"**_(used by Tetsuki)

"_Thinking"_

* * *

Tetsuki at last convinced her cousin that she would not attend the graduation ceremony. As she expected, she wasn't ready to see the one she loved the most. I couldn't take the image of him when she saw him. Himuro was convinced enough and let her be for the time being.

It was a Saturday when Tetsuki decided she would go out for a vanilla milkshake. She wore a light blue cardigan, white blouse, blue jeans and of course her leather pouch. Feeling excited that Kagami (FIANLLY) would let her have her vanilla milkshake, she ran downstairs only to notice Himuro was walking through her way. Tetsuki panicked but could not stop her pace. Himuro looked up and to the rushed footstep and saw Tetsuki with her panicked face unable to stop. He turned to face Tetsuki and smiled while opening his arms wide inviting her into a big hug. As expected, Tetsuki had tackled Himuro into the ground. She felt guilt and anxious rush up in her veins and sat up to see a laughing Himuro.

"I didn't know you loved me that much, little duck," he chuckled and hold her tighter.

Tetsuki quickly took her phone out, _**"Tatsuya should have move! You could have gotten hurt!"**_

"But what are you talking about?" he said and stroke her hair. Tetsuki relaxed as she felt Himuro's long slender finger brushing her hair gently. "You wanted a hug from me so badly, right?"

"_**Muro-kun is making a fool himself…"**_

Tetsuki got off from Himuro and helped him up. She gave him a tight hug before giving him a peck on the cheek.

"_**I'm heading out now."**_ Himuro only nodded and watched her. He couldn't go with Tetsuki because he and Kagami had to go to Seirin and summit in their papers before they completely forget. Kagami had first strongly denied to Tetsuki going out alone but Himuro had convinced him that girl sometimes need their time and space. Kagami felt defeated and reluctantly left Tetsuki go.

Tetsuki ran out and happily went straight to Maji Burger. She could have her personal time to do what she wanted to do without her cousin and her best friend beside her. They would always stick near her wherever she went when she finally was discharged of the hospital. Tetsuki turned the corner to collide into someone. Before she fell into the floor she felt her wrist being gripped and pulled up her away from the floor and instead was met into a tight hug.

"Are you okay?" she heard a feminine voice. She looked up to see a beautiful woman with worried sharp grayish blue eyes and long hair that was tied up. Tetsuki nodded to assure her. The lady wiped her worried face away and smiled widely at Tetsuki.

"It was partly my fault you almost fell so let me treat you something you want," she offered. Tetsuki's eyes sparkled and grabbed the lady's hand into a tight hold. She started rushing to Maji Burger. Today was the best day for Tetsuki. She was allowed to go outside and was able to get her favorite drink… FREE!

The lady who was being dragged was taken aback by the sudden change of the little lady's facial emotion. First she didn't even smile or showed any kind of emotion and now she was showing her bright aura with flowers everywhere. Before she knew it she in Maji Burger in front of the cashier. She noticed that the little lady had what she wanted and was currently sipping at it. She paid for and they both went to take a sit. The lady took her time to look over the little lady. She had teal long hair that reached until her hips with matching sky blue eyes with long eyes lashes and perfect shaped eyebrows. Her rosy lips showed off beautifully on that pale skin. The tall lady was kind of jealous of the little girl's natural beauty. Maybe her name is just as beautiful as she is… Wait speaking about names.

"Oh! How rude of me. I'm Takao Nari. What's yours?"

She saw the little saw take her phone out of the pouch and type something. Immediately the little girl showed her phone to Takao.

"_**I'm Kuroko Tetsuki. It's nice meeting your Takao-san."**_ Takao was right. Tetsuki sounded beautiful. Takao later felt weird. Were they going to have a conversation like this? But she decided to avoid the conversation because it might be a delicate topic so instead she said, "Eh~ please don't call me that, it makes me sound old! Why don't we do this, I'll call you Tet-chan and you can call me Na-chan?"

Tetsuki was hesitating because it might be rude but Takao suggested it herself so she didn't see why not.

"_**Very well, Na-chan. I'm sorry that we will have our conversations like this."**_

"Don't worry about it, but I'd love to be good friends with you!" she said cheerfully. Tetsuki never had friends outside of basketball (meaning GoM) and Kagami was an exception. Tetsuki smiled at her new friend. Finally she was able to make a friend without any help. She was delighted with her progress. She slightly smiled which was rather hidden but Takao could tell that was immensely happy by looking in her eyes. Takao herself couldn't help but smile as well. Tetsuki's happiness is contagious.

"Tet-chan, would you like to come with me to the street basketball court?" Takao suddenly asked.

"_**Does Na-chan like basketball too?"**_ Tetsuki asked surprised. She never thought that they may have same interest.

"Of course I like basketball! It's a fun game to play with friends!"

Tetsuki nodded in agreement. They both stood up from their sits and headed to the playground that was near the basketball court. They stood there awed by the players. All players had fun and had big smiles on their faces. Even if they lost they didn't care because they still had fun and did their best. Tetsuki wanted that. She hoped she could get what they had. Takao, after watching the games intently, looked over at Tetsuki to make sure she was having fun. Tetsuki was smiling but her eyes showed a hint of sadness.

"Tetsuki!"

A sudden call perked the girls' ears. They looked behind them to see Himuro and Kagami coming towards them. Himuro was happily waving at her beloved cousin. He never thought that he would meet her after the long trip to Seirin. Kagami was holding bags, probably from the convenience store.

"Tetsuki! I didn't know you were coming here," Himuro said with a wide smile. Tetsuki smiled back at him and pulled Takao beside her to introduce her.

"What would you like for dinner, little duck?" Himuro doesn't seem to have noticed Takao anyway. Kagami smacks Himuro with the bag he is holding in his left hand.

"Tatsuya, that's being rude to the lady next to Tetsuki!"

"Oh… Oh, I'm sorry, my eyes were only concentrated Tetsuki didn't notice you there. I'm Himuro Tatsuya and he is Kagami Taiga."

Takao was dumbfounded but after a second she laughed so hard at how ridiculously Himuro had only eyes for Tetsuki.

"Hahaha! It's okay. I'm Takao Nari, Tetsuki's friend~!" she announced. Himuro processed what Takao said slowly in his head before his eyes changed in a serious look and pulled Tetsuki away from Takao. He wrapped his arms around Tetsuki's waist and tightened his hold.

"Tetsuki, you didn't tell me you had friend…" he sulked but it was obvious in Takao's eyes that he was jealous. Of what? She wasn't sure.

"_**I met her just today"**_

"So you rather spend your time with her than your beloved cousin?"

"Stop acting like a spoiled brat!" Kagami said while pulling Tatsuya off Tetsuki. Takao couldn't stop laughing at the interaction. She finally understood that Tatsuya wanted to keep Tetsuki for himself but Takao too, wanted the adorable petite girl for herself as well but might as well tease Himuro.

"Oi, what's going on over there?" Kagami interrupted the conversation and pointed at a group that were kicking someone on the ground. They stared for a while not knowing what was happening. Tetsuki's anger burned to her limit and started to walk to the crowd. She knew they were bullying the poor victim. Tatsuya and Kagami quickly followed Tetsuki worried that she might get hurt and Takao followed. Tetsuki pushed the tall guy who almost laid a punch on the wounded victim.

"What the fuck?" he cursed and glared down at Tetsuki but she didn't budge and glared back at him.

"Little miss, you better go to your little groupie if you don't want to get hurt." Tetsuki kept glaring at him. She noticed the basketball that was lying beside the hurt victim and she picked it up. She looked at Kagami and Tatsuya with her serious cold eyes as if to send them a message which they understood.

"How about we play with you guys?" Kagami asked with a large smirk in his face.

"Oh I wanna play!" Takao butted in.

"Make sure you don't get hurt, Tetsuki," Tatsuya reminded Tetsuki and she nodded.

The bullies laughed their butt off and looked at Tetsuki.

"_She _is going to play? Oh please, the little miss should just watch while waiting there in the bench."

Tetsuki's anger was bubbling and was about to throw the ball into his face but Takao stopped her before saying, "Are you scared what she is capable of? Is that why you are sending her away?" she smirked. They bullies shrugged and positioned themselves and so did the opponent.

Today Takao had experience something incredible and new, something she never saw in her life.

* * *

**_Shirou-kun_:** I hope this update wasn't boring. I just wanted to introduce Takao into the story before I completely forget. If you have any suggestions please don't hesitate to leave a review. Please review this update I'd like to see my progress.


	4. Chapter 4

**Shirou-kun:** I apologize for not updating as soon as I could. My computer has started to show up problems such as not opening FF's site at all. No matter how much I restart my computer or refresh it just won't open. I have my friend Loke here to help me with updating. Loke will be updating for the time being or until I get the site working again. Again, I am sorry for the late update. –bows-

* * *

_Tetsuki…_

A voice echoes in like a whisper. A voice she recognizes, it's so familiar and warm yet it hurts her so much. She doesn't want to listen to it. She wants it to go away.

_Tetsuki, you are…-_

* * *

"Tet-chan!"

Tetsuki flinched and flew her eyes open. She was panting and sweating clinging onto Takao's shirt. Himuro was looking worriedly at Tetsuki as he had his hands places on each side of her shoulders.

"Tetsuki, are you okay?" Himuro asked in a voice filled with worry.

It took a moment to process everything in her head. Why was Takao here? What was going on?

'What happen? Oh right, Na-chan came over for a sleep over after the match with the bullies.' She looked around to see that she was in her room. 'So it was a dream.'

"Tet-chan?"

"Little duck?"

They both called out. Tetsuki then remembered that Himuro had asked her a question. She nodded and smiled brightly. Kagami appeared in Tetsuki's doorway while yawing and scratching the back of his head.

"Morning," he grunted. He looked at the scene infront of him. Himuro was on the bed, over Tetsuki and Tetsuki clinging on Takao as if her life depended her. Well, that is how Kagami saw it.

'Crap,' Himuro thought.

"Tatsuya! What the FUCK are you doing!?" Kagami gasped.

Takao took a hint that Kagami was getting the wrong idea and he was utterly confused. She decided, "Kagami-kun! Himuro-kun is attaking the poor Tet-chan while she was sleeping!"

Tetsuki was surprised at Takao's sudden nonsense and Himuro looked at Takao with disbelief. Kagami… Well, being the Bakagami as always he had the stupidest look on his face before he had a very serious face.

"Tatsuya! You bastard!" Kagami cursed.

"Taiga! She is lying! LYING!" Himuro tried to reason.

Kagami stomped in the bedroom and dragged Himuro by the back of his shirt's collar. Himuro saw the smirk on Takao's face. It was the face of victory that Himuro hated so much. Takao pulled Tetsuki into a tighter hug by the waist. Seconds later, Himuro is out of the sight of the girls. Tetsuki glanced at Takao who was smiling brightly. She laid her cheek on Tetsuki's head.

"Sorry, I wanted to be together with my new friend alone," she said "you see, it's my first time having a girl friend so I treasure my time with you, Tetsuki." Tetsuki brightly smiled and nodded in understanding. She hugged Takao back. Takao smiled just as bright but there was a glint of worry in her eyes. She wondered what could Tetsuki possibly dreamed of but she decided to let it slide.

Tetsuki felt really sad that Takao was leaving rather early. Tetsuki being stubborn she was kept on tugging on Takao's sleeves and looked at her with hopeful eyes. Later got scolded by Kagami about how Takao was going to be late to meet her family. Her family needed her at home. It couldn't be helped. They promised to have another sleepover again which Himuro strongly refused.

* * *

Kagami went out to buy some school supplies while Himuro stayed at home with Tetsuki. Tetsuki was relaxing and reading a book under the shade of the tree in the garden while Himuro was taking care of the flowers. It was sunny and breezy day. Himuro cut some unwanted branch and pulled out unwanted weeds. He turned to look at Tetsuki as he wiped the sweat off his forehead.

"Tetsuki, do you want to go out for dinner?"

Tetsuki looked up from her book and stared at Himuro's eyes. Himuro could tell that she was thinking before she nodded after some time.

"Let's go to a family restaurant. Kagami wanted to eat meat for some time now," he suggested. Tetsuki nodded again with a small smile.

* * *

_**Timeskip**_

"Taiga, you're eating a lot…"

Himuro was looking at the piles of plates that were sitting beside the beast. Tetsuki was sipping on her café au lait. She looked at Kagami who was devouring the meat he kept on ordering. She could feel the attention her dear friend was attracting. She pulled her phone out and typed, _**"Muro-kun, I'm going out for a bit."**_

"Do you want me to keep you company?"

"_**No, I'll be around here. If it gets too cold I'll come in again."**_

"Okay, don't wonder away," Himuro said and gave Tetsuki a small peck on her cheek. They heard loud squeals and disappointing grunts.

Tetsuki gave Himuro a tight hug before leaving. She was walking around and saw the nostalgic playground she used to walk through with _them. _She sat down on the bench near the sandbox. The playground consisted of a sandbox, climbing bars and an octopus. Small memories played in her mind. When her tanned skinned blue haired friend walked her home because she sprained her ankle or when the titan purple haired was pouting and drawing circle on the sandbox because teacher confiscated his snacks for eating in class, when her blond model was following her around because he had made her upset, when her tsundere friend came to give her notes because she missed school due to her being sick, when the bloody red haired had asked her out in the middle on the playground.

Tetsuki wipes her tears away as she looks up to see small stars shining brightly. It was as if they were mocking her or showing off their happiness.

"Tetsuki," she heard. She turned her head to look at the owner of the voice. Himuro was walking up to her with Kagami holding his huge stomach.

"Let's go home. We have to go to school tomorrow." Tetsuki nodded and walked towards her cousin. Himuro wrapped an arm around her waist pulling her close and gave her a peck on her temple. She smiled brightly and hugged Himuro tightly to show him how happy she was. Himuro holds her hand lightly tugs her hand and they walk home. Himuro wasn't as oblivious as Tetsuki. He knew someone was watching them as they walked away from the playground.

"Little duck, will you apply me for basketball? I have to go see the principal when I get there," Himuro asked.

Tetsuki nodded.

* * *

Kagami Taiga stepped in the school ground of Seirin and immediately ran to apply for basketball ditching the invisible teal haired girl. Her vibrated in her pocket which she took out. It was a text message from Takao.

**[From]** Takao Nari

**[To]** Tet-chan

**[Subj]** ^^

Have a nice day in school~!

** -END-**

Tetsuki smiled as she shoved her phones back into the pocket. She briskly walked through the crowd to look for the basketball stand. When she found her friend Kagami writing down his application form. She stood beside him.

She waved her hand a bit to get the attention of her seniors but no avail. She sighed inwardly.

'I wish I could control my presence…' she thought.

She took two forms. When she was done with them, she left them on the corner of the table and left. Kagami who had finished at the same time, was walking with her to the classroom (which he probably didn't notice). Kagami always took his time when writing Japanese.

She tugged at Kagami's sleeve. Kagami stopped walking and turned around. He stared at Tetsku for a moment before he yelled.

"Kuroko! Teme, stop scaring me like that!" I'll seriously have a heart attack!" he reprimanded her. Tetsuki silently giggled and pulled Kagami the opposite of the way he was going.

"Oh, Was I going the wrong way?" he asked as if he read what was going on. Tetsuki nodded and finally entered the classroom with Kagami. Kagami was glad that Tetski would always be there when he needed someone the most.

After the introductions (Tetsuki almost got skipped) the classes started. Kagami was getting impatient. He wanted to run to the basketball gym. It was a long day for Kagami. When the last bell ran Kagami grabbed his bag and bolted out, leaving his chair on the floor and his desk misplaced. The teacher sighed and dismissed the class.

Tetsuki got her stuff ready and decided to fix the chair and desk for her dear friend. After she fixed it she heard some knocks. She flipped her head to see Himuro leaning on the doorframe.

"Taiga bolted out?" he asked. Tetsuki nodded.

"As expected from the basketball idiot." Tetsuki smiled in agreement. Tetsuki grabbed her bag and ran over to Himuro. He took her bag and swung it over his shoulder. He grabbed Tetsuki's band and started to pull her to the basketball gym.

"Come on. We will be late if we don't hurry."

Tetsuki nodded excitedly. She will be playing basketball with a new team that hopefully wouldn't turn out like them.

* * *

A girl with brown hair was scanning through the new team members' naked upper torso. This was no other than Aida Riko.

"Wh-why does she want our shirts off?" Furihata asked awkwardly.

The raven haired glasses, Junpei Hyuuga, smiles and answers, "She is scanning the player's weakness and where he has to improve. She knows by only looking." Riko started pointing out each player's weakness and what he should do to improve them until she saw Kagami. She became utterly speechless.

'What a perfect condition! I mean who is this guy?!' she screamed in her mind. She was almost drooling as she was admiring Kagami's toned muscles.

"Riko! What are you doing?" Hyuuga snapped her out of her daydream.

"Oh right sorry," she checked her list and read out," Kuroko Tetsuki and Himuro Tatsuya. Is Kuroko-kun and Himuro-kun here?" There was silence.

"I guess they will be skipping today… And here I was looking forward on meeting Kuroko-kun…": she sighed in disappointment.

"Ah! Sorry, we're late!" a male voice rose and Riko turned around to see the tall raven.

"Kuroko-kun?" She asked with happiness.

"Ah no, I'm Himuro Tatsuya. She is here too," he answered.

"She?" She looked around him but it was certain that he was alone. Himuro pulled Tetsuki out from his back. She stepped in front of him and slightly bowed then held out a big piece of paper. Everyone read, "Good afternoon, I am Kuroko Tetsuki."

* * *

Meanwhile with Takao Nari.

She was dribbling the ball as she ran to the hoop. She skillfully avoided all counter attacks and defenses and jumped to throw the ball. It went right through hoop.

"Yata~!" She cheered as she punched the air victoriously.

"Dammit, the girl is good," said a player. They were all surrounding the girl and giving her compliments. Takao was happy and laughed as she got a playful punch on her arm.

"Everyone gather around I want to introduce a new team!" the coach called out. Everyone hovered over and looked at the new player.

"He is Midorima Shintarou, he is from Teiko and one of Generation of Miracles. Treat him well," The coach introduced. Takao inspected the played carefully. He had hair green, glasses, and orange. He kind of reminded her of…

"You…" Takao gasped as her eyes widened.

"Huh?" he responded.

"….. A CARROT?! PWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" she started laughing while pressing a hand on her stomach and pointing at him. Everyone was startled at her sudden bomb of laughter. Some started to snicker understanding what she meant. Midorima got flustered and annoyed and yelled, "What's so funny-nanodayo?!" but it didn't help him at all. She only laughed harder.

"HAHAHAHA! NA-NANODA-DAYO! HAHAHAHA! T-The carro-ot!" she gasped out.

"What are you laughing about-nanodayo!?" he yelled frustrated." The girl kept on laughing as she bended slightly down while waving her hand as if saying it was nothing.

"Takao, what are you laughing about?" the coach asked completely confused. Takao tried to calm down. She was now crounching down on the floor. Suddenly a phone starts ringing a song. Takao immediately stops laughing and picks up her phone with a wide smile.

"Tet-chan?" She sang the nickname.

'Tet-chan?' Everyone asked themselves. They could see that her shining aura suddenly collapsed and it was replaced with a very scary dark aura.

"What do you want? Where's Tet-chan?" she demanded.

"Oh right, I forgot she can't talk… Eh a sleepover? Sure~! I'll be there~!" she said as her shining aura appeared again. Everyone sweat-dropped. Takao skipped to her stuff and gathered them together.

"Bye bye~ I have to go now!" she said cheerfully.

She glanced at Midorima and snorted.

"See ya later Carrot-man~!" she ran out. Finally understanding why she was laughing he roared, "My name is Midorima Shintarou- nanodayo!"

* * *

**Shirou-kun:** Please favorite and follow. I would love to receive your reviews which it will deeply encourage me to update more with confidence. Well, I hope you enjoyed reading this.


	5. Chapter 5

Himuro ended the call and shoved his phone in his pocket. He noticed the hopeful look in Tetsuki's eyes. He chuckled at her cuteness yet he couldn't help but to feel jealousy. That Takao girl was stealing Tetsuki away from him.

"Yes, little duck. Takao-san is coming," he said. Tetsuki smiled and hugged her beloved cousin. Himuro stroke her hair lovingly. He pulled Tetsuki to the sofa and he half sat and half laid down making Tetsuki lay down on top of him. Tetsuki made herself comfortable as her eye lids became heavy.

After 2 hours, the doorbell rang. Kagami opened the door.

"Yo, Kagami-kun~! I came to for a second sleepover!" Takao winked. She had bag full of snacks.

"Well, you're always welcomed here!" Kagami laughed and stepped away for Takao to enter. "I'm sorry to tell you that Tetsuki is taking a nap at the moment."

"Eeeh? Teeeeeet-chaaaaan~ Where are you~?" She sang with a bit of disappointment in it. She opened the door to the living room and nothing pretty was about to come out.

"Tet-chan!" Tetsuki flinched at the sudden yell. Himuro groaned at the noise and woke up. Tetsuki was about to sit up only to be pulled by Himuro.

"Takao-san, will you please shut up. We are trying to nap here," Himuro said in annoyance. Tetsuki struggled a bit and Himuro reluctantly let go of Tetsuki. Tetsuki quickly ran to Takao and hugged her tightly.

"Tet-chan~! You're cute today like always!" she cheered.

"Well, obviously, little duck was adorable since the day she was born," Himuro remarked. Kagami stepped away and escaped to the kitchen not wanting to be in war with them. He found Kuroko in the kitchen drinking water.

"Hey, Kuroko," he called. Tetsuki only keeps looking blankly ahead.

"Kuroko?" he tried again. Tetsuki blinks and looks at Kagami curiously.

"What are you thinking about?" she kept on staring at him. After a moment she put the cup down and shook her head before she walked away. From the kitchen Kagami kept his eyes on Tetsuki with worry. Takao pulled Tetsuki into a hug and smiled widely.

"I want to see Tet-chan childhood album!" she suggested. Tetsuki nodded giving her a small smile. Tetsuki pulled Takao to her room and closed the door behind her. Himuro walked in the kitchen and started to help to make dinner.

"Oi, Tatsuya," Kagami called as he chopped some vegetables.

"Hmm?"

* * *

Tetsuki pulled out her album and opened it. There were full of Tetsuki baby pictures. Takao smiled and kept looking through all the pictures until she saw something that caught her attention.

"Tet-chan, Tet-chan, who are these two?" she pointed at the forest green hair kid and a brunet on each side of Tetsuki. Tetsuki took her phone out.

"_**They are my childhood friends."**_ She typed, _**"The one here is Midorima-kun."**_ She pointed at the greenet.

"What about the one here?"

Tetsuki stared at the picture for a while. Then she shook her head to say that she doesn't remember. Takao suddenly remembered something.

"There is a Midorima in our basketball club!" she cheered, "Could he be your childhood friend? What was it… Shin-chan?"

'Shin-chan?' Tetsuki thought to herself. _**"You mean Shintarou?"**_

"Yeah, that's it!" Takao smiled. Tetsuki nodded as Tako flipped another page and saw a photo of rainbow heads.

"Hey! Shin-chan is here! Is this the generation of miracles?" She caught Tetsuki slightly flinch. She took note of that and would ask Himuro later about it. Tetsuki nodded as she looked the picture with a hint of sadness in it. Her eyes lost its shine and were empty and full of darkness.

"A-Ah! T-Tet-chan! I think dinner is ready!" Takao quickly changed the topic. Tetsuki nodded again and she stepped out of her room. Takao look at the picture again. She took the picture and shoved it in her bag.

**TIMESKIP**

* * *

Tetsuki was quietly sleeping in Takao's arms on the sofa; Himuro was reading a book sitting across them and Kagami watching T.V. Takao decided to bring the topic.

"Himuro-san," she started.

"Yes?"

"… What has the generation of miracles done to her?" she asked cautiously. Himuro and Kagami glanced at her and stopped with what they were doing. Kagami shut the television down and turned to look at Takao and Himuro closed the book and set it aside and look at Takao.

"How do you know it's them?" Kagami asked. Takao remained silent. Himuro could only sigh and opened his mouth.

"I guess I could say they are the reason to Tetsuki being voiceless." Takao widened her eyes in shock.

"What?"

Kagami rubbed the back of his neck. "They hurt Kuroko in an emotional way, I guess. The stress they gave her was unbearable for her."

"What… What did they do?" Takao eyes narrowed and her eyes shone dangerously. Himuro and Kagami looked at each other then nodded.

* * *

Tetsuki looked around to find herself at the gym. The gym that was so familiar. She saw a basketball in front of her and she picked it up.

"Tetsu!" she heard. The tanned male was standing there smiling and with his hand up. "Pass!" Tetskui smiled as she passed the ball only for the tanned male to drop his hand together with his smile. The ball went right through him. "Didn't I tell you that I don't remember how to receive your passes?" Tetsuki's eyes widen. Tetsuki shook her head and ran towards him, "Aomine-kun!" but he vanished in the thin air. Tetsuki stood there lost.

"Kuroko," she heard behind her and flipped her head to see her childhood friend. "I don't need your friendship." Then a purple head and a blond boy appeared beside him, "You're weak," said the purple head. "I've already surpassed you," said the blond. Tetsuki's legs shook and she fell on where she stood tears already forming. "Stop," she begged. "No more…" She heard footsteps. They were coming towards her but slowly faded. She hung her head low. She could see someone kneeling down in front of her and holding her chin to tilt her head up. She saw the bloody red hair and ruby eyes. "Tetsuki," he purred. Tetsuki hugged him tightly as he patted her back to calm her down. "Akashi-kun…" Akashi's hand halted.

"**Tetsuki…"** his voice suddenly changed very cold and distant. Tetsuki pulled herself away to see mismatching eyes. **"Tetsuki, you were just a mere tool for me to use. Turns out that you are a useless being." **He said with a wide cold smile.

Tetsuki threw her eyes open. She was in her room. Takao was nowhere to be seen. Tetsuki pulled her legs to her chest and hugged them tightly. Her tears rolled down as she opened her mouth but no sound came out. She tried calling for Himuro, for Kagami, for Takao but nothing came out of her mouth. She wanted to scream and yell. She stood and…

_**CRASH… WHOOSH CRASH!**_

The pounding that pained her heart, the ringing sound that made her deaf and the visions she had that made her lose sight of her surroundings. She couldn't stop destroying what she loved. She broke everything that had memories about them. Finally she felt exhausted. She panted and sat where she stood. She cried and cried not knowing what to do. Her door slammed open and Himuro pulled her in a tight hug.

"It's okay Tetsuki. Everything is alright," he cooed. Takao look horrified at the room and Kagami slowly walked over to Tetsuki and patted her back comfortingly. Takao's horrified eyes turned to anger. She walked over to Tetsuki and took her hand and squeezed it.

"Tet-chan," she whispered getting Tetsuki's attention. "I'll teach that Midorima bastard what real basketball is! So don't give up!" Tetsuki look at her with wide eyes and tears rolling down slowly coming to a stop. Kagami brought up his fist, "I will bring those miracles down!" he smiled. Tetsuki fist bumped with Kagami and slowly smiled. Himuro pulled her tightly and kissed her temple, "Tetsuki, you're not alone… I'll always be there for you." Tetsuki smiled brightly.

'I'm not alone… I have them here right in front of me… They will be my light who will bring them back to light.'


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: It's been a while since I've last updated and I am deeply sorry for the lack of updates. I hope you enjoy this update like you did with the ones I did.**

* * *

Himuro sighs as he looks at the entrance of an expensive look restaurant. He thanked the gods in heaven that it was a weekend. Tetsuki was out with Takao and Kagami while Tatsuya was meeting with someone "dangerous". He couldn't help but remember when Tetsuki received a text message while she was sleeping.

**FLASHBACK**

* * *

_Kuroko fell asleep after… well… she destroyed her room. Takao had gone downstairs with Kagami to prepare dinner. Tatsuya was sitting on the bedside while pushing some strands of hair away from Tetsuki's face. Then Tetsuki's phone vibrated on the night stand. Seeing that it was an unknown number, he took the liberty to look into it._

**[From] ***************

**[To] Tetsuki**

**[Subj] Talk**

Tetsuki, I suppose you should know who I am.

Let's meet at ***** Restaurant at 10:00 a.m.

We have to talk.

**-END-**

'_I suppose this is the redhead…' Himuro thought to himself. He quickly took a mental note of the text and erased the message. He smiled at Tetsuki then gave her a peck on her cheek before leaving her room._

* * *

Himuro sighed internally. He really wanted to spend time with his beloved adorable little duck. Not forgetting why he came here, he plastered a smiling face before entering the restaurant.

"May I help you, sir?" a waitress asked as she admired his appearance. Himuro ignored her and look around to see a colorful group and headed towards them.

"I apologize for being 3 minutes late," Tatsuya announced his arrival. The rainbow heads looked confused and started to search for the teal girl.

"I'll have to apologize again, Tetsuki isn't coming," he said enjoying the angry faces he received. He took a seat.

"Where's Tetsu?" Aomine asked harshly. Himuro held back a twitch as Aomine used the nickname. Slowly turning his head to Aomine, he smiled but the look in his eyes was disgust.

"Please, refrain from using that nickname. I believe you have no right," he said calmly but people could tell the cold tone behind it. Aomine even being Ahomine could feel it and flinched.

"As for Tetsuki, I wouldn't allow you guys to even be near her. Not after hurting her."

The miracles frowned. They had hurt her? How? When?

"I don't wish to talk to you," Akashi spoke straight to the point. "I want to talk to Tetsuki."

"As you can see, I'll be Tetsuki's voice for the time being."

"Kurokocchi's voice?" Kise asked not understanding.

"You'll see one day, for now I'd like you to fire those questions."

Himuro only smiled and waited for them to ask questions only to feel his phone vibrate. The caller ID belonged to Takao. He flipped the phone open and answered, "Takao-san?"

Midorima's eye twitched at the name. _'Takao? Takao knows Kuroko?'_

"_**Tatsuya! Come to the hospital at once!" **_Himuro could hear Kagami's voice panicking.

"What's wrong Taiga?"

"_**DON'T ASK AND COME! It's the Midori Hospital! Hurry! Tetsuki needs you!"**_ the call ended and Tatsuya stood up.

"I'm sorry but it seems the meeting shall wait another day," Tatsuya said as he rushes out of the hospital. The miracles looked at each other before following Himuro secretly.

…

…

…

Tatsuya rushes in the hospital and stops at the reception.

"Ku… Kuroko Tetsuki…" he gasps for air.

"Room 114. It's on the third floor," the lady says calmly. Himuro again runs to the room. He meets Kagami outside of the room sitting on the benches.

"Taiga!" he calls out. Kagami stands up in a hurry.

"What happened?"

"Kuroko, she…" Taiga could only look down and glare at the floor with desperate eyes. Himuro felt a pierce in his heart. He quickly went in the room and saw Tetsuki lying down on the bed. She was paler than before with IVs stuck in her arm. Takao was trying to suppress the tears from coming out while she help Tetsuki's hand.

"What… What happen here?"

"Tet-chan… We… We were walking around and suddenly she had extreme headache and collapsed. Her… Her heart wasn't beating! Tatsuya! Her heart wasn't beating until the ambulance came!" The tears finally fell. Tatsuya couldn't believe what he was hearing. The doctor came in with sorrowful eyes.

"Himuro-san I suppose?"

"… Yes," he whispered. The doctor motioned him out of the room and then guided him to the office. Nervously, Himuro sat down on the chair and soon after the doctor did as well.

"Himuro-san, has Tetsuki gone through any stress?"

"Stress? … Yes… She's gone through a lot of stress…" What did stress have to do with this?

"Well, the stress she is receiving isn't doing her any good. She lost her voice but from the looks of it, she will most likely gain heart disease at this rate."

"What… heart disease from…? Stress?" Himuro couldn't believe this. It was ridiculous but the doctor looked serious.

"Yes, stress. Researchers have long suspected that the stressed-out, type A personality has a higher risk of high blood pressure and heart problems. We don't know why, exactly. Stress can directly increase heart rate and blood flow, and causes the release of cholesterol and triglycerides into the blood stream. It's also possible that stress is related to other problems - an increased likelihood of smoking or obesity - that indirectly increase the heart risks. As you can see, sudden emotional stress can be a trigger for serious cardiac problems, including heart attacks."

Tatsuya slumped onto the chair. He didn't expect this. He really didn't know that the Generation of Miracles had given her so much stress to the point of giving her a heart attack.

"For now I suggest the medications I've written here," the doctor gives the list and leaves with an internal sigh. He also didn't believe this was happening to the girl he knew since she was a baby. Who could have given her so much stress to the point of losing her voice no… to the point of having a heart attack! Dr. Midorima irritatingly pushed his hair back. Himuro left the room with an unreadable expression, which much likely would be a grave shock. Dr. Midorima left his office to check on his next patient.

"Otou-san!" he heard. He turned to look at his son and his friend coming over to him.

"Shintarou, are you visiting Tetsuki?"

"Eh… Y-Yes… May I know what happened to her?" The older Midorima saw the hesitation but ignored it and was about to talk until he saw a tall red and black head coming this way with Takao behind him.

"Kagami-san?" the rainbow heads turned to the direction the older Midorima looked. Kagami was furious. It looked like if they did one little mistake he would merciless devour them.

"You bastards don't even think of standing near her! No! Don't look at her! Don't even breathe the same air as her!" he yelled and turned his angered eyes and accusingly pointed at Akashi. "Especially you! Don't even think of thinking about her!" with that Kagami stomped away. Takao sighed and turned to the doctor.

"Sensei, we would like this to kept in private I'm sure that's what Tetsuki would want. I hope you understand," she smiled sweetly. The doctor only nodded. Nari glanced at Midorima which he could shiver under the cold glare before she slightly bowed and left.

"Sorry, son. Seems like I can't tell you," he said with grief still worried about Tetsuki's condition. The younger green-head narrowed his brows and pushed his hair back in frustration just like the older Midorima would do.

"Otou-san, sooner or later I'll know. So, why not tell me anyway," he growled but the doctor, Midorima Keitarou, dismissed it and massaged his temples before remembering Kagami's outburst.

"That guy made it seem like it was your fault… Would you like to explain?" The Miracles looked at each other before shaking their heads. They really didn't know what they had done. Keitarou sighed before leaving them on their own.

* * *

Tetsuki felt tired. Tired of everything but she couldn't give up just yet. 'Not yet,' she repeated. She still had to bring them back, keep her beloved cousin accompany, have another sleep over with friend Nari, learn how to cook from Kagami and see her parents and brother smile and be proud at her for moving on.

'So… tired… Oh right… Practice match with Kaijou… I have to wake up and practice…'

Tetsuki slowly opened her eyes with struggle. She slowly turned her head and looked for her cousin. Himuro was sitting on the seat beside the bed and tightly holding her hand. She slowly, forcefully brought her hand up to Tatsuya's head slightly stroking his dark locks that danced through her fingers. She heard the door slowly opening and glanced to see Kagami standing there obviously deep in thought.

She wanted to call him out but no sound came out of her throat. Too tired to throw the pillow at Kagami, she went back to sleep.

* * *

After she was discharged a few days later, the days passed in a flash and the day to face Kaijo came. Tatsuya would repeatedly remind her to take it easy and Kagami would stubbornly order her to eat a bit more. After that they quickly rushed to the bus that was awaiting for them. Seirin got off the bus and entered the gates of Kaijo.

" Kurokochiiiiiiii~!" a very annoying and screeching voice greeted them. Before they knew it, a blond boy was clinging onto Tetsuki much to her discomfort. Kagami immediately pushed Kise away from Tetsuki and Himuro quickly pulled Tetsuki hugged her protectively.

"DON'T GET NEAR KUROKO/TETSUKI!"

"Eh?! But I wanna hug Kuroko-chii too-ssu!" Kise whined. Seirin could only stare at their ridiculous interaction. Kagami only got more irritated. Didn't he remember what he said!?

"I'll be guiding you guys to the gym-ssu!"

"Thanks, we would really appreciate it we would have gotten lost here," Hyuuga said. Kise glanced at the captain and "Of course, our school is much bigger and well known." Seirin were speechless and the atmosphere grew tense. It was obvious that Kise was trying to provoke Tetsuki. Tetsuki tugged on Kagami's sleeve which gained his attention. She passed him her notebook and understood what she wanted.

"I'm surprised that a great school such as this accepted such an annoying student." Everyone's eyes grew wide.

"Oi! Kagami, don't make the situation worse!" barked Riko.

"It wasn't me! Kuroko told me to say this! … desu…"

Kise glared at Kuroko. He didn't understand why she wouldn't talk. Just a word! One dam word!

"Kuroko-cchi, it's strange you make someone voice your own opinion," Kise scoffed. Tetsuki was about to stand in front of Kise and glare at him but was stopped when her cousin wrapped his arms around her slender waist and hugged her tightly.

"Well, Kise-kun, maybe it's because people like you don't deserve to hear her sweet and melodious voice~ Poor you! You won't hear her voice anytime soon" Himuro sang.

Though it wasn't visible Kise could tell the hidden glare which he returned with a heated one. With a silent and suffocating atmosphere, Kise guided them to the gym. Tetsuki felt her heart tighten a bit but chose to ignore it because today was the day where she would prove and bring one of them back.

* * *

**A/N: I'll be more than happy to receive any reviews. It will inspire me more to work my imaginations just for you. Thanks. Review please.**


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: I have to admit I am not good at… eh explaining with the game. Like how the game is processing so please bear with me.

* * *

Tetsuki was… REALLY ANNOYED! HALF COURT?! TAKING KISE OUT BECAUSE THEY ARE "WEAK"?!

'This got be a joke…' Tetsuki sighed. She turned to look at Kagami who was basically… burning fire out of his eyes. She rubbed her temples and saw Himuro whisper something to Kagami which Kagami visibly shined. That meant something would break or just give Kagami trouble but being Bakagami, he was oblivious of the trouble Himuro guided him into.

They all stood in their positions and waited for the whistle. The whistle blew and the orange ball flew up together with Kagami and a kaijo player reaching for it. The Kaijo player smacked the ball to Kasamatsu's hand which he immediately started bouncing it.

"Alright! One, let's keep it up!" Before he could pass it to his team he suddenly didn't feel the ball anymore and turned to see that the orange ball was taken away by a teal-haired girl. When was she playing? They didn't know but it wasn't time to think about that. Kasamatsu hurriedly ran to catch up the girl.

'She's slow!'

She quickly passed it behind her back passing to Kagami who dunked it harshly.

"Yooooshaa!" Kagami roared in excitement. Tetsuki shook her head in disbelief. Tatsuya only put his hand on Kagami's shoulder as if to comfort him.

"What? What's wrong?" Kagami asked.

"Kagami, you'll have to pay for that." Himuro pointed his right hand.

"Huh?" He looked over to see a basketball hoop in his hand. "EH!? I have to pay for it?!" Tetsuki stared at him as if saying "Isn't that obvious?"

Kise immediately caught the lack of conversation Tetsuki had with her teammate. She didn't talk to her team? He was thinking deeply while the other players were amazed at how Kagami broke the hoop. Hyuuga went to the Kaijo coach, Takeuchi, and apologized and Tetsuki quickly went to and follow his example which made Kise frown. Hyuuga continued, "Since we can't play like this, could we use the full court?" Kagami was smirking proudly while hanging the hoop behind him. Takeuchi glared at them but immediately got the full court ready.

While they were waiting for the court to be prepared Kise chuckled.

"Now that's what you call a beating."

"Huh?" Kagami turned to face Kise. Tetsuki only glanced.

"I've never seen the coach like that before," Kise admitted.

"You should tell him that's what he gets for underestimating us!" Kagami was irritated. Tetsuki shook her head and started to walk away but got stopped by a dead grip around her wrist. She fought back a wince and turned to see Kise. Kise lowered his head to Tetsuki's level and lowly said, "You'll tell me everything if I win…" He let her go and Tetsuki rubbed her wrist. Himuro quickly went over to her and asked if she was alright and she nodded to assure him.

Kise was allowed to the play as they announced that they were going to resume the game.

"Sorry to keep you waiting." He gave an invisible glare at Himuro. Himuro cocked his head to the side and as if mocking him as he smiled, "Took you long enough…" he said in a very cold voice.

The game continued. Even though Kise could copy Kagami's skills, he couldn't read Tetsuki's movements at all. It frustrated him. She would pass the ball either to Kagami who scored or to Himuro who dunked it. His team was losing. His frustration was growing to no end. Hyuuga had passed the ball to Himuro who quickly did a fake on Kasamatsu while Tetsuki quickly positioned behind Kise. Himuro saw what she was planning and quickly passed it to her. Kise was dumbfounded. Why would Himuro pass it to him? He was going to reach the ball when it disappeared in the thin air and appear behind his back and was going to Kagami's hand.

'No, I can't let them win… They can't win! THEY SHOULDN'T WIN! I WILL WIN!' Kise quickly turned was about to run until he felt a throbbing pain ring through his elbow.

Tetsuki saw it coming. The elbow was coming and it was going to hit her. She quickly was about to crunch down to avoid getting hit until a piercing pain shocked her whole body. She couldn't move. She glanced at the elbow that was coming, nearing. And finally, she hit her head, sending her to the floor. The court went silent.

"Tetsuki!"

"Kuroko!"

"Tet-chan!"

Seirin immediately ran towards the fallen girl. Kise was shooked. Himuro quickly held her up. She wobbly stood up and glanced at the expectators. Takao was there with Midorima. Her horrified expression made Tetsuki smile to assure her that she was okay. Tetsuki felt something warm slide down her temple then to her cheek. She lightly touched her cheek and then took a look at her hand. It was blood.

'Oh, this is bad," she thought.

"Tetsuki, let's get you to the infirmary," Himuro suggested. Tetsuki quickly shook her head and was about walk towards the ball to pick it but quickly lost consciousness. Himuro quickly wrapped his arms around her waist before she hit the floor. While Tetsuki was being treated, Himuro walked to Kise who stood there not knowing what to do. Himuro harshly pulled onto Kise's shirt and made him look straight at his eyes. Kise for the first time other than Akashi had shivers running all through his body. The look Himuro gave, it was dangerous. It was as if he was ready to kill him or torture him any moment.

"You… You'll fucking regret it!" he growled before letting go. Kise almost slumped to the floor. That man was scary, dangerous, horrifying.

Tetsuki woke up again at the last quarter but couldn't play because she was feeling dizzy. Himuro calmed down seeing that Tetsuki was awake. Tetsuki enjoyed seeing her cousin enjoy playing basketball with Kagami and the rest of the team. Kise saw the joy on Himuro, Kagami, Tetsuki and Seirin's faces. Somehow he felt jealous but why? He didn't know.

In the end, Kaijo lost to Seirin and Kise was nowhere to be found. Himuro readied his stuff and was about to leave with the rest of the team.

"Little duck? We are leaving!" he called out but Tetsuki was nowhere to be seen. "Tetsuki?!"

* * *

Kise was somewhere in the garden of Kaijo. He sat behind a tree where people wouldn't notice him. Tears were rolling down his eyes. He lost. His first lose. He quickly and roughly dried his tears with his shirt but before he could he felt something soft gently dry his tears away. He turned to look to see a tearl handkerchief pull away. Tetsuki was there sitting beside him.

"AH!" Kise yelped. Tetsuki lightly smiled.

"Kurokocchi! Don't scare me like that!" Tetsuki only smiled. Kise frowned at the lack of response. Why wouldn't she talk? He wouldn't get the answer because he lost. Tetsuki handed her notebook to Kise.

"_**Does Kise-kun think he is the only who feel sad?"**_

"Huh?" He kept reading.

"_**Did Kise-kun not think about his teammate? Kise-kun, please understand that you aren't feeling this way alone. Your team feels the same way but they understand that there is always a next time. Please get that thick skull of yours the word **_**revenge**_**. Let's play again Kise-kun."**_

Kise was at loss of words. He wasn't the only one feeling like this. Then he remembered the fun days when Tetsuki and Kise would play as a duo. He had fun she did too. They were happy when they won together with the others. Tetsuki here was teaching him of another chance and fun. Kise sniffed and slightly hugged Tetsuki.

"Kurokocchi… Will you call my name?" Tetsuki sadly smiled. She cupped Kise's cheeks and made him look at her. She opened her mouth. A soundless, "Kise-kun" was mouthed. Kise's eyes widened.

"Kurokocchi… Why won't you speak?"

Tetsuki lightly touched her through and shook her head. She took her notebook and wrote something on it before returning it to Kise.

"_**Kise-kun, you see, I lost my voice."**_

"Eh?"

"_**You see, after I left, I went to America and the stress I had made me lose my voice. I have no idea when it will return."**_

"Was… Was it because of us?" he asked shakily.

"_**If I had to blame anyone I would blame myself for being weak. I was so weak that you guys had no choice but to move on whereas I stayed where I was."**_

Kise was still curious but didn't pressure her to know more but quickly remembered _that _day, the day where he had said hurtful things to Tetsuki. He quickly hugged Tetsuki tightly.

"It was because of I said that day?! Is that why you left?! I'm sorry Kurokocchi! It won't happen again! I'm sorry!" Kise kept apologizing and crying until his eyes were puffy red. Tetsuki only stroke his head with a slight smile on her face. One was back but he was more sentimental now.

'Maybe he will get more annoying in the future as well…' Tetsuki hummed.

* * *

It was another hour and Kise finally let go of her. He wanted to walk her home but he wanted to apologize to his team first. Tetsuki nodded understandingly and he left. She was leaving and saw that Tatsuya was waiting for her at the gates. She quickly ran to her cousin and bowed her head as if to apologize. Himuro quickly hugged her. He was trembling as if something terrifying had happened. Tetsuki patted his back to comfort him.

"Tetsuki, don't leave my side all of a sudden. I was scared." Tetsuki nodded in understanding.

"Let's go home. Kagami is preparing dinner and I think he is worried too." Tetsuki nodded in agreement and smiled before taking her beloved cousin's hand and headed home.

Himuro smiled but inside he was distracted. He remembered all the blood Tetsuki had lost. He thought he was losing Tetsuki and when Tetsuki wasn't around him, he thought she was gone. He tightened his grip on Tetsuki's hand which she did the same. Himuro didn't even want to think of losing her. He loves her so much. Then remembered the conversation he had with Kagami.

**FLASHBACK(CHAPTER5)**

* * *

"**Oi, Tatsuya," Kagami called as he chopped some vegetables.**

"**Hmm?" Himuro responded.**

"**When are you going to tell her?"**

**Himuro stopped breathing for a moment then continued to help making dinner.**

"**Taiga, I can't tell her. She'll freak out and it will add up the stress." Kagami sighed. **

"**You can't keep lying to her. I mean, someday she will know and she will be hurt to realize that she was the only one who didn't know. I know and I am an outsider. I'm not a Kuroko or a Himuro, I'm a friend." Kagami dropped the knife before scratching the back of his neck.**

"**And if you don't tell her, YOU are the one who might regret it later…"**

**END FLASHBACK**

* * *

Himuro knew he had to tell Tetsuki someday. She had to know the truth but he would let be until the right time and tell Tetsuki the truth and his forbidden feelings but for now he wouldn't let anyone take her away from him. Though… he should tell her before it's too late.

* * *

That night, Kise called Akashi and added the rest of the team in the call.

"What is it Ryouta?" answered a piercing voice. Kise sighed.

"Oi, Kise! Stop bothering me when I'm mastu-"

"SHUT UP AHOMINE! We don't need to hear that nanodayo!"

"Mine-chin is dirty~"

"Guys, Kurokocchi…" It was silent at the mention of Tetsuki. Kise shakily sighed again.

"I think it is our fault…" Kise admitted.

"It is our fault that Tetsu refuses to talk to us?" Aomine barked.

"It's not that she refuses to talk to us… It's just… She just can't…"

"What do you mean she just can't Ryouta?"

"Someone is forcing Kuro-chin not to talk?"

"No it's not that either…"

"Then what is it Ryouta?!"

Midorima sighed. "She can't speak. She lost her voice."

He remembered how Takao was yelling at him how it was their fault Tetsuki was like this. He had pushed her to the edge till she exploded in tears.

"_You're horrible! You, who Tetsuki calls childhood friend, hurt her to no end! Stressing her! Hurting her! She even got a heart attack because of all the stress you guys are giving her! I'll teach you the true meaning of basketball, Shin-chan!"_

Midorima smirked at the memory of Takao proposing her goal until he got snapped at by Akashi.

"Shintarou!"

"W-What is it nanodayo?"

"I asked what you mean by that!"

"Sigh, Tetsuki can't simply speak nanodayo. She lost her voice and I believe it's because of the stress piling up nanodayo."

It was silent for a moment before Akashi spoke again, "I'm hanging up." And he hung up.

Akashi loudly sighed as he sat back on his desk. He did a mental note to visit Tetsuki.

* * *

A/N: So I've been getting a lot of "What do you mean this isn't an akakuro?" Well, I have talked to Rio about the story and we've came to the conclusion that we aren't actually sure of the pairing. So please wait to the upcoming chapters. Reviews are appreciated anytime. Motivates me more to write another chapter. See you next update!


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Sorry for not updating for so long. I've been busy and kind of trying to get knew ideas. Please enjoy today's update.

Words: 2,144

Disclaimer: I don't own KnB.

* * *

After the match with Kaijou, Takao declared to teach Midorima the true meaning of basketball. She tried making him play with the whole team and he kept refusing. She trying for four days but he kept refusing. Takao couldn't just give up. She promised Tetsuki she would help. The next day was a practice match with another school. Takao tried to play together with Midorima but he refused help from his team. His attitude continued and it pissed the members to no end. After the match the Shutoku members left leaving Midorima alone. Takao stayed behind and followed Midorima while messaging with Tetsuki.

"Good work, Shin-chan," she smiled.

"Stop calling me that-nanodayo," he grumbled.

"Eh? Why? It's cute!" she reasoned.

"Whatever," Midorima kept leading the way and silence filled the atmosphere until Takao broke it.

"Shin-chan should play with the team…" she said while glancing at Midorima while texting Tetsuki about the match.

"I don't need the aid from others. I can only grow strong alone. Friendship just gets in the way and proves you're weak."

Takao was stunned. "… What?" was the only thing she could manage out of her lips.

"I don't need the team to support me. The only way to win is to be one and alone. You too. I don't need you to support me. No, I don't need you at all because all you are to me is an obstacle to prevent me from becoming stronger."

Takao felt her heart shatter. She completely stopped walking not realizing that they were standing on the bridge that crossed a small steam. What was wrong with this idiot? She didn't know but he definitely had a loose screw somewhere but his words had hurt her deeply. Is this how Tetsuki felt when she heard rejection? Her hands trembled. She felt like an idiot for trying to try and change this Oha-Asa maniac.

"…Y-You… don't find… basketball fun to play?" she asked.

"What's fun about basketball?" he asked back.

Takao gripped her phone tightly as if it would break any moment. Her mind went blank. She muttered something but she didn't know what she was saying.

"What?" asked Midorima.

She finally snapped. "Then why are you even in basketball?! You idiot shouldn't be here if you can't tell what's fun about basketball and think about what you just said! It can hurt others you Oha-Asa idiotic carrot!" she yelled and threw her phone at Midorima which hit his face and she ran away feeling tears well up in the corner of her eyes.

The next day, Takao didn't feel like going to school and felt sick by only thinking about going to school and meet the green-haired bastard. She cuddled into her into her blanket and closed her tired eyes but she couldn't sleep. The next day, Takao thought of skipping again but her mother was scolded her to go to school. Having no choice, Takao got ready for school and left home. She shoved her hands in the pocket to look for her phone but remembering that she had thrown it at Midorima's face. She inwardly cursed. She wanted to talk to Tetsumi.

At school, she did her best to avoid the green haired man as he tried to approach her. She didn't want to see him. The last bell rang and Takao ran out of the class with her stuff. She ran desperately thinking of skipping practice. She saw the entrance gate and stopped her tracks. The man was there waiting for her as if he knew what she was planning.

"… Shin-chan," she whispered.

The said man stepped up to her. Takao wasn't ready. She didn't know what to say to him.

"Takao, where do you think you're going? Practice is starting," he stated.

The raven haired lady gritted her teeth and clenched her hands into a fist. She was frustrated.

"I don't want to practice with someone who is so self-centered and doesn't think about how I feel before spouting stupidity!" Takao couldn't hold her anger down. No, it wasn't anger. It was sadness and hurt.

"Takao, what are you spouting about? Let's go to the gym now," Midorima said feeling frustrated, but Takao wouldn't take it.

"I'm saying that it hurts me when you said that you didn't need me by your side!" she yelled. She couldn't hold it anymore. Only then she realized what had just said. So this is how she felt for him. There was a stinging pain in the corner of her eyes. She looked straight at Midorima who was speechless. He eyes wide at the sudden confession. Takao couldn't take the look on his face that she quickly walked past him and ran home. She would go to Tetsumi tomorrow, she needed to tell Tetsumi. Tomorrow was a weekend anyway.

* * *

Tatsuya jogged around the neighborhood wondering how to face Tetsuki with the truth until…

*woof*

_Hmm?_

…

..

.

"DEFINITELY NOT! WE AREN'T KEEPING HIM! TATSUYA DON'T BRING A PUPPY SO EARLY IN THE MORNING!" Kagami one day roared early in the morning. Tetsuki pouted and she started pointing at Kagami as if she was scolding him and then crossed her arms and flipped her head to the side and sulked more. While doing that Himuro translated her actions saying, "'It's your own fault for stepping on the puppy's tail that caused it to bite you!' is what she seems to be saying, Taiga and I agree with her."

"DON'T GO ON TRANSLATING UNNECCESARY THINGS!" Taiga frustrated and shook his head.

"Taiga, you can't do that to this puppy… Isn't he cute?" Himuro's eyes shined with the puppy used puppy eyes together with Tetsuki.

"Argh! Fine, okay!"

Himuro could only laugh and took a good look at the puppy.

"Hey doesn't this puppy look like Tetsuki? Tetsuki Nigou~!" The puppy barked happily.

Kagami shivered as he imagined Tetsuki with puppy ears and tail.

"NO WAY! NO FUCKING WAY! KUROKO IS WAAAAAY CUTER!"

…

…

…

"Taiga, I'll have to ask you to move out," Himuro said with a bright smile. He was already imagining all the time he would spend with Tetsuki and Tetsuki alone.

"Eh?!"

Tetsuki sighed and walked to her room with the puppy following her. She casually smiled and excitement bubbled up in her chest. She kept on walking with Nigou following her around. Himuro covered with face with his hand to stop himself from attacking his cousin with a tight hug and quietly suggested, "Tetsuki, w-why not take Nigou to the park? I-I can't take this cuteness…" Tetsuki happily nodded and picked Nigou up as she ran out. Kagami and Himuro watched her go and their smiles slowly faded.

"Taiga… I'll tell Tetsuki…" Himuro murmured loud enough for Kagami to hear.

"I see… I have a question."

"What is it?"

"… You aren't going to kick me out, are you?"

"… Pfft!"

* * *

Tetsuki sat on the bench and watch Nigou sniff around the stuff in the playground while playing with the children. The wind blew gently caressing her cheeks and through her hair. She closed her eyes to feel the refreshing air that danced around her. Two weeks had passed since the match with Kaijou. Kise was always pestering her with mails or calls. The Miracles knew her inability to speak but out of all of the things that happen something else worried her the most. Takao didn't call her since a week and three days ago when they were having a conversation and suddenly Takao didn't reply. She wouldn't pick her phone up when Himuro tried to call her or wouldn't reply Tetsuki's message.

Tetsuki was feeling devastated. She wondered if something happened to her friend. She would go to her house but didn't know the address. Tetsuki sighed desperately. Nigou ran barking at her. Tetsuki smiled at her puppy and wondering what could possibly excite the puppy this much.

"Tet-chan." Tetsuki quickly looked up and found the person she thinking of. She wrapped her arms around Takao squeezing as hard as she could. Before Takao could say anything, Tetsuki gripped her shoulders and analyzed her face and then scanned Takao's body to look for wounds or anything.

"Mou, Tet-chan, I'm fine!" Takao pouted.

Tetsuki only shook her head. She looked straight in Takao's eyes to see confusion, sadness and love hidden. Tetsuki grabbed Takao's hand and dragged her home with Nigou following.

"Welcome ho-. " Before Himuro could finish, Tetsuki completely passed through him while dragging a protesting Takao to her room.

Tetsuki pushed Takao in and closed the door.

"Tet-chan, what was that for?!" Takao sulked.

Tetsuki quickly grabbed her notebook and wrote, **"Na-chan isn't telling me something!"**

"You really can't blame me…" Takao sat on Tetsuki's bed and hugged the pillow tightly.

"**There is something that's bothering you, isn't there?"**

"Mou, Tet-chan should stop reading me!"

"**I worry about you."** Tetsuki pouted slightly. Takao only stared at Tetsuki for a moment and finally gave up sighing.

"Tet-chan… I'm sorry I worried you… You see, the reason you didn't receive a reply that day was because… I kind of… threw my phone at Shin-chan's face." Takao revealed with a pout. She explained what had happened.

Tetsuki stoke her friend's hair to calm her down. She was crying her heart out for hours until she fell asleep. Tetsuki felt her phone vibrate and she quickly shoved her hand into her pocket and took it out. Her eyes widened a bit before she smile a little. She replied to the text message and it send. She received another message and she smiled a bit more. She was about to place her phone on the nightstand side her bed but suddenly, she couldn't move her arm any more. The grip she had to handle her phone weakened and the phone slipped out of her hand and hit the side of the nightstand then ended up hitting the floor. Her head started to hurt but overall she was confused. She couldn't take in what was going on. She couldn't move.

"Tet-chan?"

Tetsuki flinched and finally got control over her body. She quickly turned around to see Takao rubbing off her sleep.

"What's wrong?" she asked. Tetsuki only shook her head and smiled though she was still worried about what just happened. They heard a knock on the door and it opened. Himuro slid into the room.

"Tetsuki, do you want snacks? You haven't eaten breakfast or lunch," he reminded her. Tetsuki nodded and took Takao's hand guided her to the living room. They relaxed and drank her tea and ate their snack. Himuro was constantly reprimanding Takao for worrying Tetsuki while Kagami looked at them amusedly. Tetsuki kept glancing at the clock as if waiting for someone.

*ding dong*

Nigou started to bark excited that someone was here. The puppy quickly ran to the entrance scaring Kagami away from it. Tetsuki followed Nigou and opened the door.

Midorima stood in front of the entrance. "Where's Takao?"

Tetsuki shook her head at her childhood friend. Her childhood friend was the same as always. He was worried and probably felt guilty but he wouldn't admit it. She patted him on the shoulder as a reassurance. Midorima lightly smiled at it. Tetsumi would always do it to cheer him up. It was a habit of hers. Habits die hard, huh? He would be lying if he didn't have a crush on her when he was still a little boy but he obviously wouldn't admit it. Not even now but now was totally different.

Suddenly Tetsuki turned around and ran to the living room living Midorima waiting.

"Tet-chan? What's wrong? HEY! DON'T PULL! WHAT? WHAT'S WRONG?" Tetsuki came back with Takao in hand and pushed her to Midorima. Midorima easily caught her.

Takao was confused. Her friend suddenly barged in the living room and started pulling her out of the room and pushed her to a wall.

'Wait… It's too warm and soft to be a wall,' she thought. She curiously looked up to see a frowning Midorima. He had his arms around her but seeing Midorima up so close made her heart throb and her stomach churn with butterflies. She could feel her cheeks warm up. Midorima then took her hand and left Kuroko's residence.

Tetsuki watched them go. She felt two strong and long arms snake around her waist and a head on top of hers. She didn't need to ask who it was.

"Is it okay to trust that bastard with Takao?"

Tetsuki only nodded.

"Why?"

'_Because I'm sure it was Na-chan who brought him back,' _even though she didn't have a notebook to write on or a voice to speak with, the tall raven haired basketball player seemed to understand what she was thinking. Himuro kissed her head and hugged her tighter. The sun was setting and gentle breeze passed as if to sooth Himuro's troubles and assure Tetsuki's determination.

* * *

A/N: So, I've been inspired to write a Tokyo Ghoul, No. 6, Hamatora, Pokemon, Magi, FMA, Free!, Kamisama no Inai Ichigioji and Haikyuu but mainly Tokyo Ghoul and No. 6. Feel free to PM me for suggestions.

**FAVORITE, FOLLOW AND REVIEW!**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Hello. I'll apologize that his update is short but please do enjoy it. I wanted to update as soon as possible and today I had the time.**

**Words: 1,637**

**Disclaimer: I don't own KnB.**

* * *

Tatsuya could feel that something was wrong when he woke up. He just point what was wrong but it was his instincts saying that he shouldn't let Tetsuki go out and usually his instincts were right. He had to go out and buy some groceries while Kagami was busy with house chores and would go out to play in the basketball court near the playground. He knew Tetsuki was going out as well to walk Nigou. Tatsuya quickly gave a call to Takao.

"What do you want?" she said grumbling.

"Keep Tetsuki accompany and drag her around everywhere," he stated and hung up. He could feel someone cursing under their breath. He chuckled and headed downstairs. He wasn't sure why he had to call Takao when he could just tell Tetsuki to stay home. He imagines himself telling Tetsuki to stay home and thinks of possibilities that would happen.

Tetsuki would ignore him for restricting her from going out.

Tetsuki would go out anyway when he is out of the house.

Tetsuki would pout adorably for the rest of the day.

He actually didn't mind #3 but he would bleed to death. Tatsuya heard footsteps signaling that his cute petite cousin was awake. He really wished Tetsuki wouldn't go out. Tatsuya started to get breakfast ready waiting for Tetsuki to come down.

Tetsuki got ready to go out. She really wanted to do buy some new clothes. She opened her phone to check is there were any messages from Takao. It's been 2 weeks and just 4 days ago Takao got confessed by Midorima using Oha-Asa. Tetsuki smiled to herself. Kise was back and so was Midorima. Satisfied with what she was wearing, Tetsuki headed downstairs. Her beloved cousin was waiting for her.

Tatsuya was watched Tetsuki take a sit and started enjoying her breakfast. When she was done she quickly hugged him and was about to leave but Tatsuya tugged her arm. She quickly lost balance and fell into his arms.

"Can you just stay home?" Tatsuya whispered. Tetsuki could hear how worry he was through his voice but she really wanted to go out today. Tetsuki felt her heart pound but she quickly dismissed it. She shook her head. Tatsuya sighed and let her go.

"Okay, text me if you get into any trouble." Tetsuki smiled and nodded as she left. Himuro crossed his arms around his chest as he leaned onto the wall. Sigh… He really didn't want her to go. Kagami was out in the court playing basketball so he had the whole house to himself with nothing to do and his gut feeling wasn't making it any better.

"… It wouldn't hurt to follow right?" Himuro murmured absent mindedly. He realized what he had just said and it was such a GREAT IDEA.

_Why didn't I think of it before? _Himuro quickly got himself ready and went out to "follow" his sweet cousin and ditched his grocery shopping job.

* * *

Himuro was about a meter and half away from Tetsuki. Tetsuki seemed to enjoy herself until Himuro saw quick shadow that had tackled Tetsuki.

_An insect is touching Tetsuki! _He panicked and was ready to take action to separate the pest away from Tetsuki.

"Tet-chan~!" Oh Himuro knew that voice.

"Stop running-nanodayo!" quickly followed. The vegetable guy came as well?! Tetsuki seemed confused.

"Oh! Shin-chan and I were having a date until I noticed you! Well, it was Shin-chan who wanted to new clothes and wanted some of my help!" Before Takao could continue Midorima interrupted with "That's not true!" but it was quickly dismissed and Takao continued with, "but since Tetsuki has better taste of fashion, Tetsuki should help me." Tetsuki was shaking her head. She didn't want to be the third wheel but Takao had completely ignored her. She wouldn't waste the opportunity she got. She always wanted to spend the whole day with Tetsuki but Himuro was always there.

Tatsuya sighed, relieved that Takao had finally found her. Now he had to deal with his gut feeling. He quickly scanned the area and caught a glimpse of red. He wanted to go after it but his instincts said different. It told him to turn around and leave but who knew what the red head bastard could do to Tetsuki. He ignored his instincts and ran after the red head. He saw the person he was chasing for walk out of the mall which he followed. He stopped at the entrance and scanned the area and the said man turn a right where it guided to the children's playground. He quickly ran after him and entered the playground only to see no one there. Tatsuya frantically looked around.

"Are you looking for me?" Himuro flinched and quickly turned around to find the person he was looking for.

"Akashi Seijuro…" Himuro muttered under his breath. "What are you doing here?" Tatsuya didn't like the feeling the aura Akashi was emitting. Akashi stood tall and threateningly. He looked straight into Tatsuya's eyes knowingly, as if he knew something. Tatsuya felt his stomach turn but he won't back down.

"Himuro Tatsuya, I believe you should pack your things and go back to America," Akashi stated with a smirk. Tatsuya was alarmed. The bastard had gone and research about him.

"And why should I do that?" Akashi's smile widened.

_Bad feeling. Bad vibes… _Himuro thought.

"You don't want me to reveal your little secret to Tetsuki, do you?" Himuro's eyes widened.

"Yes, I know your secret. You… You dare to call yourself her cousin yet yo-."

"Shut up!" Himuro cut him off.

"Tetsuki will be really shocked. She would be more broken because of the lies you told her! Because of what you MADE her BELIEVE!" Akashi pressed on.

"No! Shut up! Te… Tetsuki will understand. She will," Himuro pressed but it was more like a reassurance for himself. Tetsuki wouldn't hate him if he told the truth… right? Tetsuki wouldn't be more broken… right?

"You deceived her. You're just like me, like us! You're no different! You're going to hurt her as well." Akashi's words were really convincing. Tatsuya couldn't help but feel like Akashi was telling the truth. Tetsuki would hate him for deceiving her. Tetsuki would throw him out of her life. He was just as horrible as the Generation of Miracles. He felt his body shake at the thought. He didn't want that. He didn't want Tetsuki to hate him. He loved Tetsuki for God's sakes!

"Don't compare him with you idiots," a new voice arose. Both Akashi's and Tatsuya's eyes flipped to see Kagami walking towards Himuro.

"Taiga…" Himuro felt glad that someone was there.

"You keep out of this conversation. It had nothing to do with you," Akashi grunted. Kagami shrugged and looked at Tatsuya with rage.

"Tatsuya, I thought you were going to tell her. Why are you cowering now?"

"She is just going to reject your existence," commented Akashi.

_Yeah… She will hate me for deceiving her… _Tatsuya thought as he stared at the floor.

"Do you really think so, Tatsuya?" Tatsuya looked at Kagami's eyes. It was pity through his eyes. Why pity?

"I really feel sorry for Kuroko for having an untrustworthy cousin."

Himuro was speechless. He could only mutter a small whisper of, "… what?"

Kagami shrugged. "I'm saying that if you keep hiding it, it will only hurt her more. You know that too. Don't be an idiot."

Himuro calmed himself down. Yeah, it was true. He would only hurt Tetsuki more by hiding it and he did decide to tell her. Why was he cowering over Akashi? Tatsuya chuckled. He really was ridiculous. There was nothing to worry about and knowing Tetsuki… She would accept him one way or another.

"What are you laughing about?" Akashi felt conflicted. His plan to get rid of the raven was ruined now. Wasn't the secret enough to break Tetsuki and Himuro apart?

"Sorry, I just realized that I was being ridiculous. Poor you who don't know Tetsuki well," Tatsuya said as he pocketed his phone out and started typing something until he shoved it back into his pocket.

"What was that?" Akashi's voice rose threateningly. He didn't know Tetsuki? He didn't know HIS own Tetsuki!? What joke!

"Tetsuki… She would never hate me like how she never hated you guys. She is always so forgiving."

"Then why does she refuse to meet me? It's obvious she hates me!"

Himuro only shook his head. "It's because she is _afraid _that you will hate her."

"Me? Hate her that wouldn't happe-"

"Himuro-san~! We are here!"

Takao was dragging Tetsuki while Midorima is holding all the bags. They stopped at the sudden chilling atmosphere. Tetsuki looked around and her eyes widened to see Akashi. Akashi's eyes softened. He started walking toward his beloved Tetsuki but was stopped because Tatsuya quickly got there and took hold of both of Tetsuki's hands.

"Tetsuki, I have something to tell you." Tetsuki finally broke eye contact with Akashi and shifted her eyes to meet Tatsuya's as she heard his sincere voice. From the look of his eyes, it was extremely important. It was important enough that she had to know. Tetsuki patiently waited.

_He really isn't going to tell is he?_ Akashi thought.

Tatsuya took a deep breath, closing his eyes to relax his tense body. He looked back at Tetsuki who was patiently waiting. He gave her a small smile but it was easy for Tetsuki to know that Tatsuya was worried and nervous.

"Hey little duck, I'm in love with you," he said while wrapping his arms around her waist and bring her close to his body as he hugged her.

Tetsuki's eyes widened. She felt her cheek hot.

"Also, I'm not really your cousin by blood."

* * *

**A/N: I hope you did enjoy. Please do leave a review. It will motivate me to write even in my busy schedule.**

**FOLLOW, FAVORITE AND REVIEW, REVIEW AND REVIEW!**


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: I'm sorry I couldn't update for such a long time and for the update to be so short. I just couldn't find the time. But I do hope you enjoy this update even though it is short.

* * *

"Also, I'm not really your cousin by blood."

Everything froze. That's how Himuro felt. His insides were freezing and it was because Tetsuki didn't respond. She was just staring right back at him.

"Na, Tetsuki… Say something…" Himuro's voice wavered. Tetsuki only smiled slightly as she nodded. She took her phone out and typed. It was the longest time he had ever waited for a response. No, that was a lie. He just felt that time slowed down while she typed her answer. She didn't look shocked, much less betrayed. That's when Kuroko revealed her phone.

_**Shiteruyo Tatsuya-kun…**_

"Eh?" Tatsuya felt confused. "You knew?" Tetsuki nodded.

_**Otou-san and Okaa-san told me about it before I came to America.**_

So, that's how it happened… Tatsuya felt his body go limp. He fell onto the floor. Tetsuki moved closer to him but stopped when Himuro suddenly started laughing. It felt like all his troubles were washed away. The heavy conflict was gone and relief washed over his heart that tears started to form from the corner of his eyes. No more worrying. Tetsuki pulled him in her arms and danced her fingers through his jet black hair comfortingly. She thought that Tatsuya had known that she knew but it didn't seem to be that way.

Akashi watched from afar. His chest tightened. He didn't like it. Tetsuki was his and she only belonged to him. Tetsuki glanced at him. She had a worry expression. Akashi step up and looked at Tetsuki with determined eyes and with a new resolve.

"Let's meet in Winter High Tetsuki. I'll win and when I do… You'll be mine again. Just like in back then, middle school." With that Akashi turned and left.

Tatsuya was still clinging onto Tetsuki even after they got home. He wouldn't let go of her hand when they were returning. Takao was pouting and complaining how she couldn't cling onto Tetsuki. Midorima's response was, "You could always cling onto me, not like I want to be cling on or anything." Kagami burst out laughing and had called him a stupid tsundere while Nigou barked in agree which Kagami yelp in horror. Tetsuki was patting Tatsuya's head which lied on Tetsuki's shoulder. Tatsuya nudged his head on her shoulder not seeming to let go of her any time soon. Tetsuki hadn't answered to his confession yet. Had she just dismissed it as a family love? That couldn't be… He made it clear when he said that he wasn't her cousin by blood, right?

Tetsuki winced when Himuro tightened his hold on her. Tetsuki sighed. What was bothering him so much? Kagami took notice of this and pulled Tatsuya from his collar.

"Taiga?" Tatsuya questioned

"Let's get to cooking. I'll have a rough time cooking for 5 people," he quickly dismissed. Tetsuki smiled in appreciation while Kagami dragged Tatsuya away.

"Tet-chan, are you okay?" Takao asked worriedly. Tetsuki smiled and nodded. She didn't want to worry them. A sudden had hit Tetsuki. Her eyes dulled for a moment but it was quickly gone. She bowed light to excused herself and left the living room. Midorima eyed Kuroko in suspicion but concluded that she was okay and just tired before he turned his attention to Takao.

***COUGH* *COUGH* *COUGH***

She looked at herself in the mirror. What was happening to her? She didn't know but she knew that this was terribly wrong. She extended her arm to flush the toilet but she didn't feel anything on her finger tips when she pushed her hand down. It was the fifth try that she finally got it to flush down. She knew she had to go to the hospital but… how could she go unnoticed by her overprotective cousin? She sat down on the floor and leaned onto the door. She closed her eyes. Her cousin had confessed to her and she hadn't given an answer. How could she give an answer? She still holds Akashi dearly but was Himuro the same? Was he? She didn't know and she didn't want to give an answer when it could only be out of loneliness. It would only hurt Tatsuya and herself.

* * *

A/N: I'm running out of ideas so please do review if you have anything you would like me to add then please do express any ideas. I'll try to put them all in the next update. In the next update, Aomine or Murasakibara will appear! Please vote as well!

**FOLLOW, FAVORITE AND REVIEW!**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Hello. It's been a while and I'm extremely sorry I haven't been updating. It may seem like an excuse to you but I've been preparing for university in Korea which is very troublesome and I had gotten in trouble in school making it almost impossible for me to find the time to write the story or even brainstorm for the next update. Once my vacation starts I'll because to spend more of my time in the fanfics I'm currently working on and also in the future fanfics. I'd like to inform you that I'll put up a "Meet my OCs" sometime soon. Two of my OCs is for Magi and while one is for overall anime/manga since she is more like modern. **

Tetsuki sighed as Seirin were dribbling the balls and shooting. She still couldn't feel a thing on her left hand which wasn't a big deal since it was her dominant hand but she felt troubled.

"Tetsuki-chan?" she heard. She looked up to see Riko smiling worriedly at her. "Tetsuki-chan, do you want to head home early? You seem to be spacing out a lot." Tetsuki thought back. She would have to agree with Riko. She glanced at Kagami and Himuro to see deeply focused on their practice. Taking the chance, Tetsuki nodded. She quickly got her things ready and left. Himuro sighed. He knew that Tetsuki was being distant so he wanted to give her some space. He looked longingly at the door which Tetsuki had just left.

"Tatsuya! Pay attention!" growled Taiga.

What Tatsuya didn't know about was that Tetsuki wasn't distant with him because of his confession but because of her planning to go to the hospital. Tetsuki glanced at her left arm and move it around and then laid it upon the window of the bus. She couldn't feel the coldness of the window. She got off the bus and walked to the hospital were Dr. Midorima, uncle Midorima to Tetsuki, worked in. She quickly went to his office ignoring the desk lady. Once she spotted the door she knocked on the door with the hand she actually feel.

"Come in," she heard from the other side. Tetsuki slid the door open and stepped in.

A tall purple head giant was picking the newest releases of snacks in the convenience store. The tell giant was no other than Murasakibara Atsushi. Atsushi was about to head to the cashier until he saw a bundle of sky blue. He glanced to see Tetsuki sitting in a coffee shop staring at her drink. She seemed spaced out. Murasakibara paid for his snacks and went to the coffee shop. He sat in front of Tetsuki but she didn't look up. She was totally out of it.

"Kuro-chin?" Tetsuki didn't respond. Murasakibara frowned and lightly tapped onto the table but that didn't get her attention either. Atsushi started sulking a bit and shook Tetsuki by her shoulder. Tetsuki finally looked up to see Murasakibara and he noticed how pale Tetsuki looked. Her eyes were wide in fear and disbelief.

Her mouth opened and it could be read, "Atsushi-kun". She never called him that unless she was in stress and sickly worried. His eyes grew worried. "Kurochin, what's wrong?" Tetsuki quickly snapped out of her disbelief and change it with a light smile which didn't match her eyes and only shook her head.

Murasakibara stared at her a moment and then dismissing it not wanting to put her in discomfort and because he didn't want to strain his friendship anymore.

"Kurochin, you're such a bad liar," was the only thing he said as Kuroko looked back down. She knew she was a bad liar but at least Murasakibara wasn't pushing it. Unknowingly, Murasakibara's presence did calm Tetsuki down as she watched him eat his snacks. She pulled out a notebook from her bag and wrote on it before showing to Murasakibara. He looked up and read.

"_**Would you keep me company for the rest of the day, Murasakibara-kun?"**_ and he nodded. They both got up and exited the café. They started to walk through the streets, taking a turn here and there until Tetsuki shoved her notebook to Murasakibara. Atsushi looked at the notebook while taking the lollipop out of his mouth.

"_**How did you find me?"**_

"I saw a bundle of sky blue cotton candy aaaaaand…" he pointed his lollipop at Tetsuki, "it guided me to Kurochin."

Tetsuki smiled at that. Atsushi would always say that to try and improve her mood whenever he found Tetsuki.

"_**And that blue bundle is?"**_

"Kurochin's hair~!" Atsushi singsong the answer. Kuroko nodded and sighed happily as she looked up ahead. She felt her food sink through the concrete floor which made her freeze completely. Murasakibara noticed her stop and looked back at her as she watched the floor. He followed her gaze but found an empty floor so he looked back at her confused.

"Kurochin?"

Tetsuki reached her hand out for Murasakibara which he took. She still didn't move and it started to get Atsushi worried.

"Kurochin!" he tried shaking her bit but that only made it worse. She started shaking and sweating. She looked around in panic. Everything felt wrong to her. She couldn't feel her arm yet she felt like she was sinking north, south, east and west. Her vision became blurry but at the same time it was normal. Finally she decided to close her eyes and her body's strength left her. Murasakibara caught her immediately. He could tell she had fainted. Not knowing what to do but had only one choice, Murasakibara took out his phone and dialed a number.


End file.
